undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Curly (ALRTF)
|songlink = Crazy}} Curly is a recurring character in A Long Road to Fortune. General Information Like many others, Curly is a native of Tecpan and has been so his entire life. Coming from a family of laborers, Curly grew up hating work of every kind, preferring to hang back and sleep it off in the hammock. But at least he has a heart for parties, earning him friends. A third year student in the town's local prepa, Curly was thriving on his final year of school to be the best. But more than halfway through it, it has less than met Curly's expectations, not even choosing to to apply for college yet, as his grades have not been high enough. Instead, his parents had already decided for him to work in an orchard or in construction, alongside his father. Post-Apocalypse In the early stages of the apocalypse, school was still in session, in spite of the cannibalistic warnings all around the world. Class was cut short however when a few infected wondered into the school and as a result, caused a riot to break out within it. Curly was one of the many students trapped inside the school, but managed to survive due to sheer wit. Instead, he and the school's principal Zarez eventually took refuge inside of the school's main directory. To the pair's surprise, it had already been inhabited by Yvette and Fausto, two second year students. Chapter 2 Having been a prisoner in the school's interior for two months, Curly makes the most of it by taking more than his fair share of supplies on a daily basis. Much later, Curly awakes from his slumber and taunts the moody Fausto, causing a small fight that ultimately ends with Curly throwing Fausto's monkey wrench and smashing a window. This action causes Yvette to go near the window and retrieve the wrench, allowing a faraway Ashton to spot her. Being separated from Yvette by Zarez, Curly rages on to himself. He is as surprised as anybody when Ashton miraculously appears, and offers them all safety within the confines of the zocalo. While they all make it through the river bed after skipping school, groseros begin to place their attention on them. In a fit of self-fish desperation, Curly runs off to the zocalo on his own, effectively leaving the group behind to deal with the infected. Personality Curly is all shades of lazy and self-fish, traits he is rather shameless about. Despite making a legitimate effort to get along with others, Curly's narcissism usually ends up taking control and for this he is rather hostile, choosing to pick a conflict rather than a companionship. While he is aware that some people might not like him much, Curly remains optimistic, though pessimistic when it comes to analyzing other people. Relations Personal life * : Role model * : Crush, one-sided * : Rival Killed Victims *Assumed few counts of infected. Appearances Trivia *"Curly" is obviously his nickname. *Curly is meant to mostly satire the stereotypical native Mexican in the way in which he behaves. *Perry once blessed Curly's page. Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:Characters Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Gorgeous Category:Gif Sex by KP Category:Adrien's Nemesis